Special Days
by Roland127
Summary: A birthday fic I wrote for my inspiration Hana.


Her eyes opened slowly, stinging slightly as the sunlight shone through the opened window. She rolled over and let them drift shut, not feeling ready to take on the day as she pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Of course, after rolling over, she realized that something was missing.

Still only half awake Weiss slowly sat up slowly, stretching out her back and arms as she let out a long yawn. Her mind was still waking up, sending flashing images of the night's dreams through her head. But still, Weiss knew that there was a little too much space in her bed.

As her vision finally focused and she began to feel around with her hands her suspicions were confirmed. There was a certain energetic brunette that always smelled of roses missing.

Now, a few years ago, back when she had first arrived at Beacon, Weiss could never have cared less where her sugar addicted leader had gone off to. But this wasn't a few years ago. This was after Ruby had shown Weiss friendship, after they had spent countless nights staying awake with each other, and a good while after Weiss had suddenly acted on impulse one night and kissed the younger girl.

So now that Weiss had woken up without her girlfriend clinging to her midsection, the heiress was a little disappointed, as well as concerned. Ruby _never _got up early, not even if sweets were involved. Yet, now she wasn't beside Weiss, or in their dorm from what Weiss could tell.

In fact, it didn't look like there was _anyone_ in their dorm.

So, curiosity peaked, Weiss slid out of bed and stood up, taking a few more seconds to stretch out her limbs before glancing at the clock.

"Nine forty-five…" She said to herself, another yawn cutting off her sentence. "Where did they all go? And why didn't they tell me?"

She checked all the beds just to make sure, and after seeing them empty, started to get a little worried. Weiss found it easy to feel insecure, her childhood leading to a lack of self-confidence, and now thoughts started popping into her mind. Thoughts of her team getting annoyed with her, or not wanting to be around her. Thoughts that scared Weiss.

But these were pushed aside immediately. "No, they wouldn't do that. They probably just went out to run a few errands and decided to let me sleep in. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Hearing the words out loud made them easier to believe, and before any other negative thought could fill the girl with doubt she gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom, ready to follow her daily routine.

* * *

Now Weiss was _really _worried.

She had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and spent as much time as possible making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle in her clothes. Then she had made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to read the news on her scroll.

But her friends had yet to return.

So now she sat on her bed, lightly chewing on her spoon as she looked over the stocks. Her family name was sitting at the top, just like it was every morning, serving to remind her that she would always have a never-ending stream of wealth and fortune.

Although, she kept feeling like she had forgotten something. Three times now she had run over her mental checklist to make sure she hadn't skipped any parts of her routine, and now she was in the middle of going over it a fourth time before she very nearly came to an answer.

Which is when the door suddenly burst open, the loud bang followed by clouds of rose petals and a red flash.

"Weeeiiiiissss!" Ruby originally intended to give her girlfriend a simple hug, knowing that Weiss didn't like to be caught off guard. But Ruby did not give her girlfriend a hug.

No, instead of a calm sign of affection, Ruby full on _tackled _Weiss, pinning the older girl to the bed as she locked her arms around her torso, squeezing the air out of her.

Expectantly, Weiss was just a little surprised when she found herself gasping for breath and surrounded by a swarm of rose petals.

"Ruby you... Dunce! What did I tell you... About doing that!" The heiress found it harder and harder to breathe as Ruy continued to hug her closer.

"Oh, sorry!" In another flash of roses Ruby let go of her, now standing in the middle of the room and practically bouncing with excitement.

Weiss sat up and brushed the petals off herself, taking a few moments to adjust her clothes and fix her hair before standing up and looking at Ruby. "What in this world has got you so excited?"

"What? Weiss, come on, you can't trick me like that! You know what day it is!"

"Saturday?"

"No Weiss! Don't pretend you don't know."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. And where have you been anyway?"

For a few moments Ruby still thought Weiss was playing some kind of game, but she could tell by the look in the heiress' eyes that she seriously had no idea what kind of special occasion took place today.

"Weiss! Today is your birthday! We've been out getting everything ready!"

The older girl's eyes widened slightly, the girl now knowing what had been nagging at her earlier. But now she simply shrugged, not understanding what all the fuss was about. "Why does my birthday make you so excited?"

Those words were almost enough to make Ruby do a double take. "What do you mean? Its your birthday! Presents, parties, friends! Come on Weiss, you only have one twentieth birthday!"

"And I intend to spend it just like I would any other day." Weiss went to sit back down, now content that she knew where her girlfriend was at. The heiress tended to be a little protective.

"Oh no you don't! I know that you don't like celebrations all that much, but this is something you aren't getting out of. Today, I am going to show you the best birthday ever!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' sleeve, pulling her backwards before she had the chance to sit. Without waiting for a response the brunette dragged Weiss out the door, pulling it closed behind them.

"Ruby, I'd rather not-"

"Nuh uh uh! No complaints, today you are going to have a fantastic birthday and you're gonna love it!"

"But Ruby I-"

Weiss was silenced when Ruby pressed her lips against her's, refusing to pull back until Weiss stopped fighting and gave in.

After a few seconds Ruby broke the kiss, entangling Weiss' fingers in hers. "Sorry Weissy, but this time you don't have a choice. Now come on, I've already got the first event all panned out."

* * *

"Ruby, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, just keep walking."

"Why did you have to blindfold me though?"

"Cause its a surprise! We can't have it being spoiled."

"Can you at least tell me where we're at?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh. Can you at least tell me how much farther?"

"Well, that'll be easy considering we're here. Go ahead and take it off." The excitement and energy in Ruby's voice was unimaginable, making it sound like the girl was about to burst.

Weiss reached back and untied the ribbon that covered her eyes, waiting a few seconds so her sight could adjust to the bright sunlight.

She stood on top of a grassy hill in a park, looking down on a playground where kids were laughing and running around. She could see a few joggers and some people tossing around a frisbee as well. Next to her was a massive oak tree, providing shade where the two stood as they looked at the scene before them.

"So, why did you take me all the way up here?"

"Because, you and I-" Ruby sat on the ground dragging Weiss with her and revealing a small, checkered towel with an assortment of foods laid out on small plates. "Are gonna have a picnic!"

"A picnic?"

"A picnic!"

"Why are we going to have a picnic?"

"Because picnics are fun! And besides, I brought your favorite!" Ruby grabbed a plate and held it up, showing Weiss the delicately made sweet. "Strawberry pie with whipped cream!"

It was true that Weiss very much enjoyed strawberry pie, being one of the few sweets she had been allowed to eat when she was younger. It was also true that Weiss had not gotten to eat any in a long while.

"Well… Maybe we can stay for a while." Despite her best attempts Weiss couldn't help but smile just a little, taking the plate from Ruby and scooting over so she could lean against the tree.

"There ya go, that's the spirit!" Ruby got a piece of pie for herself and joined Weiss, both of them now looking over a small pond where a family of ducks was resting.

"See? Isn't this better than staying inside the dorm like you always do on the weekends?"

"I'll admit, it isn't the worst way to spend a saturday." Weiss ate slowly as she took in the sight, actually enjoying the peace that this spot brought. It gave a nice view, the tree provided shade so it wasn't too hot, the grass was nice and soft, and even with the other people in the park it wasn't all that loud. Weiss was starting to consider coming up to this hill more often.

"I knew you'd enjoy it. And this isn't the last of it. After this, I'm taking you shopping."

"Shopping? Ruby, did you forget who your girlfriend is?"

"Yeah yeah, richest family in the world, lakes of liquid gold, enough money to buy the planet, blow it up, then rebuild everything. I know you're rich Weiss, but I want to treat you to something special. Besides, you'll be needing a fancy dress for later."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I got us reservations at that fancy restaurant you like. Ya know, that little asian place downtown?"

"What? Ruby, how did you manage to get us a spot in there? That place has a list half a mile long!"

"Oh, I just sent Yang in to pull a few strings, if you know what I mean. Having a big sister that can hypnotize the entire male staff using only her chest comes in handy."

"So what happens if the entire staff is made up of women?"

"Having an older sister who can also light herself on fire is just as helpful."

"But, how much money did you have to spend?"

"Oh, not much. But don't worry about any of that. Today is your special day Weiss, and its my job to make it special. So, enjoy your dessert, soak in the sun, and later I'm going to buy you any dress you want."

"You do know you didn't have to do all this just for me?"

"Oh, I know." Ruby leaned up and stole a quick kiss. "But that's the part that makes it so special."

* * *

"I regret this decision…" Ruby sat on a bench, rubbing her forehead as she waited. It had been an hour and Weiss had tried on fifteen different dresses, yet every time the heiress always said it was too expensive and put it back. Ruby figured something like this would happen, but she had thought Weiss would have been easier to persuade.

But her head snapped up as she heard Weiss step out of the changing room again, this time wearing something that very nearly took Ruby's breath away.

A light blue dress, one that complemented her eyes and stretched down to the floor with thin straps and an open back.

"How does it look?" Weiss blushed slightly due to the look on Ruby's face, fiddling with her fingers as she looked down.

"Whoa… Weiss, you look incredible."

"Well, I can check the price."

"No no no!" Ruby jumped up and took the older girl's hands in hers. "I think this one is perfect, it looks amazing."

"But I want to make sure it isn't too much-"

"Let's worry about the price later, I'm sure it's a cheap one. How about we just go ahead and buy it?"

"You're sure? You know I don't like it when you spend too much money on me."

"I know, I know, but I won't this time I promise. So, how about you change out of it, I'll go buy it, and then we can be on our way?"

"Well, if you say so…"

"There we go. And believe me Weiss, its amazing. I love it."

The girl's words brought a smile to Weiss' face. "Alright. Give me a second to change."

* * *

"So you finally got the princess to settle on something, eh sis?"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy."

"Oh I wouldn't think so. Speaking of which, where did your little white-haired beauty run off to?"

"She said her dad wanted to spend some time together, so she told me to pick her up at the park."

"Papa Schnee finally showing a bit of love to his daughter?"

"He better. I don't know what that guy's problem is, but if he hurts Weiss again he'll have me to worry about."

"Easy there tiger, no need to be picking fights."

"Says the blond who likes to blow up nightclubs."

"Oh come on, that was one time!"

"Yang, you sent like, thirty guys to the hospital and broke Junior's jaw in three places."

"They started it!"

"You are permanently banned from that entire block."

"There wasn't anything fun to do over there anyway. But there you go, you're done." Yang stepped back and let her younger sister get a good look at herself. Ruby had gone with a simple red dress, but had needed help with the lacing in the back. Now she stood in the mirror, smiling and ready for a happy night.

"So, you and Blake gonna do anything tonight?"

"Nah, the kitten says she's tired. Think we're just gonna chill out here for a while, maybe go grab something to eat later."

"Sounds like fun. Just don't get into any trouble."

"Please, me? When do I ever?"

They both laughed as Ruby walked over and slipped her shoes on, sliding on a few pieces of jewelry and heading for the door.

"Well, I think I'll head out sis. Thanks for the help today."

"Any time Ruby, it's what big sisters are for. Have a fun night with the princess."

"I will Yang. See you later."

* * *

"So, how was that?"

"Well, you driving me to the restaurant just might have been the scariest thing to ever happen in my life."

"Alright, so I could use a little more practice, but we made it didn't we?"

"Barely. But, I will say that the food was enjoyable."

"Yay! Does that mean I've done good so far?"

"Yes Ruby, you've done good. But where are you taking me now?"

"Well, when I was little dad used to take me up here, and I figured you'd like it. It was like my family's secret spot."

They walked towards the docks now, the moon now rising above them as stars twinkled in the night sky.

"Okay, its right over here." Ruby suddenly turned into an alleyway, dragging Weiss with her as they immediately started going up a fire escape.

"Ruby, are you sure its okay for us to be up here?"

"Not at all, but that makes it more exciting!"

"You dunce… You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I'd be on my way home now."

"Love you too Weissy! But come on, we're almost there."

It was a bit of a struggle for Weiss to keep up with Ruby, the younger girl wasting no time going up the old metal steps. But after numerous times of almost tripping and busting her head open on the steps, Weiss and Ruby emerged on the roof of a building, giving them an incredible view of the sky as well as the sea.

Weiss couldn't deny the scene's beauty. The way the sky lit up with stars combined with the moon reflecting off the water made for an amazing moment. But the best was yet to come.

"Here follow me…" Ruby had lowered her voice now, trying to keep the silence that had settled around them. The only noises were the occasional whoosh from cars that raced by on the streets below as Ruby led Weiss towards a small area of the rooftop that seemed to have something on it.

As they got closer Weiss could see that there were two chairs, pressed close to each other and illuminated by a small candle.

"Here, sit down. I still can't believe we got this lucky."

"What do you mean?" Weiss did what Ruby said and saw down, feeling their fingers entwine as Ruby sat next to her.

"Just watch…" Ruby's silver eyes focused on the sky and Weiss' followed, mesmerized by the beauty of the stars. The sheer number was overwhelming, and mixed with the full moon it made Weiss feel like she was in a totally different world.

And then it happened. Little streaks of white started dashing across the sky, quickly growing in number and size as they raced through the darkness.

Weiss and Ruby could only watch in amazement as the meteor shower rained down above them, Ruby resting her head on Weiss' shoulder as she breathed in the older girls scent. Truly, things could not have been more perfect.

And there they sat, losing track of time as the blurs of white danced in the sky, darkness surrounding the two as the candle eventually burned itself out. But still they remained, neither of them wanting this moment to end. This was something that they rarely got to feel, and so they intended to savor it.

Because now, it was just them. There was nothing else that mattered in those moments. No Grimm, no school, no friends or family. The world itself seemed to cease to exist as Ruby and Weiss looked up and the great expanse above them, loving the beauty of the stars, of the moon, of each other.

"Happy birthday Weiss." Ruby picked her head up and looked at the girl, easily able to see her despite the lack of light.

"Thank you Ruby… This is… There are no words…"

"Its alright." Ruby giggled. "There doesn't need to be." She leaned in and kissed her, cupping the older girls face with her hand as every ounce of passion was put into that one moment of contact.

Weiss returned it with just as much love, feeling overwhelming emotions that seemed to come from the deepest reaches of her heart and soul.

Weiss didn't know it, but somewhere along the way tears had started to fall, and though they were of happiness they fall just the same, reflecting the dull moonlight as they pulled away from each other, letting their foreheads touch as they looked into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby. More than I will ever be able to show."


End file.
